


Ours

by happilyinsane13



Series: Our Connection is a Miracle [7]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyinsane13/pseuds/happilyinsane13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang is afraid they'll lose the baby if Kala cannot move past what is already lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

Kala’s brown eyes were open, but they were glazed over. She didn’t see his face, didn’t hear his voice. She lay in the hospital bed, constantly shivering, heart erratic, and she whimpered, “I’m cold. So cold.”

            Felix was leaning against the window by her bedside, looking down at the little, quiet street below. Wolfgang grasped Kala’s hand in both of his own, leaning his forehead against it, his elbows propped up on the bed. Her hand was clammy and pale.

            “Kala, I’m here, Kala, look at me.”

            But she wouldn’t look at him, not even a glance. She stared at the ceiling, her dry, cracked lips parted, muttering over and over again,

            “I’m so cold.”

            Riley was beside him, one palm on Kala’s thigh, squeezing it gently. Wolfgang looked up at her, his blue eyes leveling with her own. Her eyes were wide and frightened and he felt her discomfort, her sorrow, her overwhelming terror that mingled and blended with his own until it became the blood that ran through their veins and pumped through their hearts.

            “You know,” he muttered, and Felix glanced at him, his hands fisting in his jacket pockets. “You know what’s happening.”

            “What’s happening?” Felix asked, his eyes flickered around the room, searching for someone he couldn’t see. “Is one of them here?”

            Riley looked at Wolfgang with a stare that could only be described as pity. She pitied him. She pitied Kala. She pitied herself. She pitied all of them. She squeezed Kala’s leg again and Kala’s trembling voice began whispering a song. Wolfgang knew it was Icelandic by Felix’s reaction, he knew it because Riley’s face told him so. He clenched Kala’s hand even tighter.

            “Tell me.”

            Tears welled up in Riley’s eyes.

            “She’s losing our baby,” she said.

            Wolfgang almost dropped Kala’s hand. His hands began to shake. He felt a terrible tightening in his chest and it was suddenly harder to breathe. He had to breathe in to the point where he felt like his lungs were pressing against his ribs, trying to expand and explode out of his skin.

            “She can’t be,” he said more desperately then he wanted to. “She can’t lose our baby, she can’t.”

            “Oh fuck,” Felix gasped, burying his face in his hands.

            Riley shook her head.

            “Not _our_ baby,” she said. “Not yet. The cluster’s child, I think is fine but not for long. No, she’s…” Riley hesitated but she swallowed and forced herself to press on. “She’s losing my baby, before it was our baby. My Luna.”

            And suddenly the pain became unbearable in Wolfgang’s chest and he wanted to scream. He wanted to sob. He wanted to fall on his knees and give up.

            “Our Luna.”

            Riley was close to weeping now but Wolfgang could feel her effort to reign her emotions in just long enough to reach out and cover one of Wolfgang’s large hands with her small, slender one.

            “She is technically conscious,” she said. “I think the pregnancy, and the stress from her illness and helping me, triggered something. It’s like her body is echoing mine and that fear… that desolation of losing a child has transcended amongst us. She’s reliving it. You need to use the psycillium.”

            “I’ve been trying.”

            “But you didn’t know the problem before, or its source. Now you do.”

            Wolfgang looked at Kala, still choking out a haunting melody, and then back to Riley.

“Wolfgang, do you remember those mountains you drove me into when we were escaping Whispers?”

            Wolfgang nodded.

            “Picture those, but covered in snow and… Kala on top of them.”

            Riley heaved a great sob before she disappeared. Wolfgang looked at the now empty space in front of him and then spared a quick glance at Felix. He still had his head in his hands and Wolfgang could swear he heard muffled crying. He turned to Kala and looked into her dead eyes and, finally, felt the cold and wind of Icelandic mountains.

            Wolfgang laid on his side in the snow. He knew that a great drop and a vast valley would lay in front of him if Kala, in only a sweater, a blood stained skirt, and wet boots, wasn’t kneeling there. The exposed skin of her legs had a bluish tinge to them and her hair was tangled in the wind. Wolfgang felt numb, he wanted to call out to her but his voice was stuck. He felt as if blood had welled up in his lungs and halted his power of speech.

            “I won’t leave you,” he heard Kala whisper, her voice broken. “I won’t ever leave you.”

            Wolfgang felt the tears then, the undeniable desire to die along with everyone he loved. He was consumed by a sense of utter desolation. If Kala couldn’t live, if his child couldn’t live, why should he? He should just die on this mountain by their side, forever frozen, preserved in the snow, if they weren’t eaten by scavengers. Even then they’d be together. In the animal. In the earth. He couldn’t leave her. He couldn’t leave them…

            “Luna, my Luna, I won’t leave you.”

            Wolfgang’s eyes, which had begun to close, snapped open. Luna had been a child. Luna was gone. It was unfair, so unfair but Luna was not in Kala’s belly. The child in Kala’s belly would have his eyes and they needed to live. They needed to live.

            Wolfgang found the strength to push up from the limb numbing snow. He crawled until he was close enough behind Kala to wrap his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

            “Kala, Kala come back.”

            She shivered and breathed out, her breath visible in the thin mountain air.

            “Wolfgang.”

            She recognized him, and Wolfgang felt encouraged.

            “Kala, come back to me please. To Berlin. To reality.”

            “I can’t leave her,” she sobbed. “Wolfgang, I can’t leave her.”

            Wolfgang looked at the baby wrapped up in her arms and the grief in his chest swelled up again, ripping him apart. The baby was pale and its eyes were closed. The tuft of hair on its head was brown, the color he knew Riley’s truly was. There were times when he thought the flicker of the cold, winter sun flashed and the baby had dark skin instead with black hair and wide, open blue eyes.

            “Luna is gone,” he said. “Kala, Luna is gone. Riley’s child is gone.”

            Kala sobbed, hugging the still baby tighter to her chest.

            “I felt it,” Kala wept, her tears freezing in her cheeks. “The car crash. The birth… oh Wolfgang I gave birth to her. I felt it. I carried her here in my arms. She’s our child, our child, I can’t leave her.”

            “Kala, listen to me,” Wolfgang said, holding her closer, his cheek pressed against hers so that their tears mingled. “I know. That pain, that grief, I know… I know because I can feel it. It’s devastating. But Kala, we have another child, growing right here.”

            He placed his large hand over her flat belly, his fingers reaching out to her sides, his palm firmly covering her bellybutton.

            “Luna is gone. But we can give this one a fighting chance. All of us.”

            Kala finally turned to face him, her cheek brushing against the stubble on the side of his chin. The child was now locked between them and Wolfgang cradled her face in his hands.

            “Come back to us.”

            He leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips, careful of Luna between them. Together they embraced her and that warmth enveloped them, pushing them up and forward until they barreled into the Icelandic sun and came up gasping into the Berlin hospital room, awash with warm sunlight.

            Kala was looking at him, really, truly looking at him and he couldn’t help but let a few tears escape.

            “Mein lieber Schatz,” he said, and he pressed their foreheads together.

            After a few moments Wolfgang felt a weight on his shoulder and another broad body covering Kala’s own.

            “Why the fuck must you two constantly scare the shit out of me?” Felix cried.

            Kala giggled weakly.

            “You might have to get used to it.”

           

           


End file.
